Glued on Mask
by NightRain-WolfsRain
Summary: Cross over with Teen Titans. Nightwing meets his old team. Story different story line. Mostly like Young Justice. NightStar, CyBee, Spitfire, SuperMartian AquaRocket BbRav Rating might change
1. Glued Mask

**Yeah….. first YJ **

It was like the mask was permanently glued to my face. It kept mein character; away from everything I knew. I was someone else, I was no longer Dick; I wasn't even Richard. I wasn't Robin anymore. I wasn't the same; my composer was no longer calm and carefree, instead it turned into a cold hard mask. Words like "Aster" and "Whelmed" were no longer in my vocabulary. I wasn't the "silent ninja" that scared the living crap out of people when I "disappeared" and then "reappeared" suddenly. I was no longer the laughing troll of a "little brother" that I was in my old team. I was now the stone cold leader that only let go once in a while. And that was only in the tower when it was just me and my team. My team had no idea who the hell I was really. Sure my old team new little about me (besides Wally), hell they didn't even know my real name (besides Wally). But they knew the real me. But the new team who I lead only knew me as "Robin." The "Robin" who was a little too much like the famous Batman. To them I was the leader/the little too serious friend. The "annoying" one who got them up at five in the morning to train. I wasn't the being dragged out of bed anymore. I wasn't the one always getting their hair ruffled. I was definitely not the troll that scared everyone with my laugh. I was just the leader. The ex-partner of the "scary" Batman. My new team was surprised when I smiled or laughed; my old team became scared when I didn't. The old team thought I'd never hit puberty or kiss a girl. The new team knew to stay away from my room when Starfire was in it. I was strictly the fearless leader. I wasn't the "little brother" anymore. No I was no longer Robin I was Nightwing.

~Random line Break~

"Dude can we go out for Pizza? Please!" Beast-Boy asked dragging out the "E." We were all currently in the main room. A control was in my hand; I was playing against Cyborg and was letting him win. Raven was in a corner meditating with a bunch of books surrounding her. While Starfire sat quietly on the couch leaning against my side. A smile lit up Starfire face; she clapped her hands in excitement and turned towards me with a "puppy-face". I looked over to Beast-Boy who was now a small green puppy on the floor. I tuned my sight of vision to Cyborg who was now suggesting was type of pizza we should get. I sighed and finally looked over to Raven who had one eye open. When she caught me looking at her for her opinion she simply shrugged getting up from her pile of floating books. The city was surprisingly quiet for the last few days so we had been stuck in the tower.

It had been about four years since I had started the Teen Titans. We had changed a lot. Starfire had grown her hair so it reached to her ankles. It now had a slight curl to it and she no longer had bangs. She wore short dark purple shorts instead of her old skirt. The boots were the same but they were now black. Her tang top was the same but it was a darker shade of purple like her shorts. She wore a small black jacket that reached to her elbows it was black like her boots. Star now looked like a beautiful young women at the age of eighteen. Raven had cut her hair into a bob with a side band that covered her left eye. Her cape was white as snow and instead of a leotard she wore a simple long white dress that had a v-neck that reached mid stomach. She had aged like Starfire and had turned into beautiful young women. She was now dating Beast-Boy who had grown out of his small lanky figure. He had now a build and had grown taller but Cyborg was still taller. His features had chiseled out and he had quite the fan base in Jump city. Beast-Boy had traded his old Doom Patrol costume for a simple dark purple wife-beater and sleek black pants, the wore black combat boots with steel toeing. Cyborg had gotten taller and buffer. He had also added a few new gadgets. He and Bumble Bee were still going strong. Bee often hung out with Star. She and Star would look themselves in Star's room talking about the "Hot-Actors". This always pissed of me and Cyborg so we toke it out on a game while Beast-Boy happily slept with his head in Raven lap while she read. Since I and Star had kissed in Tokyo we were dating. The tower's room became sound proof so that we didn't have to listen to each other having "Fun". Bee had been staying with us lately since she disbanded from the Hive (1).

We were down town in our civilian clothes (2). Now that we were older we didn't like the attention as much so we go in civilian clothes son no one would recognize us. Cyborg used his ring when we went out and he had made one for Beast-Boy so his green skin wouldn't revile us. I had gone back to wearing sunglass because the team had no idea who I was out side of the costume. Raven used her bangs to cover her Jem on her fore head. Star also wore sunglass to hide her green eyes that gave her away. We had just finished about five pizzas at the pizza place we always went to. Bee and Starfire were in deep conversation when Bumble Bee began to point at someone. "Hey Star do see that guy over there, isn't he hot?" "Where?" asked Star in excitement not knowing how much her and Bee conversation was pissing me and Cy off. "The buff guy in the black t-shirt with the pretty girl with red hair" "You mean the one with ebony colored hair and blue eyes?" piped in Raven. This got Beast-Boy to join are side of jealousy. I looked over to see what the big commotion was to see a tall man around twenty-two with ebony colored hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt with a pair of jeans. To his side was a pretty young woman around his age with short red hair. She wore a white baby doll dress with tan cow boy boots. She had familiar brown eyes. The guy my girlfriend considered "hot" was my "older brother". Conner and M'gann My "older sister" were right in front of me (3).

**1: Titan East was never formed in this story because Red Arrow and Aqua Lad are from the Young Justice team (if you know what I mean).**

**2: I'll do civilian clothes when its M'gann point of view (any suggestions?)**

**3. Nightwing considers his old team his family so he refers to them in this story.**

**P.S Nightwing is the strict and non-open guy in this story like when he was Robin and obsessed with Slade. Characters will probably be OC I don't mean to I'll try and stay in their personality so don't complain please!** **Nightwing is a lot like Batman and his past is the Robin you know in Young Justice. The time frame is before the time-skip (it never happens) I like BG with Robin so she won't appear in this story. If you have any questions about the whole Dick/Richard thing just ask.  
P.P.S this is my first YJ FF so don't kill me with flames**

**P.P.P.S if you like Naruto check out my one-shots I'll be writing more Naruto FF for those who know my story**

**Ok Review please**

**Bye **


	2. Words I thought I'd never say again

**Things I thought I'd never say again**

No it couldn't be possible after four year why now were the here in Jump City. I couldn't let them see me. They would be disappointed in me, being the one who disappeared on them and never reappeared. Seeing them after four years brought up a lot of forgotten old memories and feelings. My grip on Starfire hand tightened. I just wanted to get as far away as possible from them as possible before they saw me. I pulled Starfire to my waist and turned left causing my team to look at me strangely and stop and look at me for answers. I told them that a movie that I liked had come out on DVD and I wanted to go get it before it sold out. I apologized for leaving them and taking Starfire with me before I turned sharply on my heals and walked as fast as I could while trying to keep my escaped not look so much like an escaped. Maybe I was a coward for not being able to face those I held close but I had my reason and not all of it was my silly "Bat-Pride". I was definitely not reappearing before my team, not now or anytime soon.

"Robin?" Starfire voice broke my trance and brought me back to reality.

"Hmm," my brilliant reply.

"Are you ok you seem worried about something," she questioned.

"Yeah everything perfect" everything was definitely not ok.

"Are you sure you seem to be very distracted as of today" she countered.

"Yeah I'm fine just have some old memories playing through my mind," it was kind of the truth mixed with a little bit of a lie, "Everything just aster."

"Aster?" she looked at me confused at my word choice, "You mean the flower?"

"Rahat!"

"What?" Starfire asked in alarm at my outburst.

"Nothing Star it's just something I swore to never stay again" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Rahat?" Star said not realizing the profanity she just used.

"No Aster is a word that brings back memories I'd rather forget."

"Why are they bad memories?" she asked sincerely.

"Don't worry they're good memories" I pulled Starfire closer and glaring at the guys that had been looking at her for the past five minutes. Though I don't think they could tell that I was glaring because of my shades but they seemed to get the message thanks to my brooding body language.

"But I ….." she never got to finish because I caught her lips with mine not allowing her to continue the conversation.

"Just forget it," I said nibbling on her ear which caused her to shiver under my embrace.

"Ok…? Do you think we could skip the DVD and head back home" she asked me with a hint of seducing in her voice.

"I mean we never really get the tower alone and..." but I silenced her with my finger and said, "The DVD was just an excuse to get you alone."

('.') ('.') line break that time travels ('.') ('.') 3 days later ('.') ('.') hi! ('.') ('.')

Starfire was stretched out on my bed next to me where I sat furiously typing on my laptop. Her light breathing and the taping of the keyboard should have kept me calm but it did not. Not when the reason as to why I had been seeing my old team and the Justice League all over town. Conner and M'gann were only the start of the familiar faces that came back to haunt me. But they were not dead they were very much alive and that scared me even more then if they were ghost and haunting me. Clark and Bruce had been in the dinner, I and Star had usually gone to for breakfast, sipping coffee and arguing over something about North Korea. Luckily my Father had not seen me and I was able to hide my emotions behind my sun glass from Star. Star did not notice my shame and obliviously went on about some TV show her and Bee had been watching every Thursday night. The next was Oliver, Barry, Wally and Artemis. Arty and Wally were arguing but funny enough they were holding hands while Ollie and Barry laughed over their pupils argument. They had been walking down the street where I and Cyborg were when they were picking up the new game that came out. It didn't stop there no then it was Kaldur and his king with J'onn and Diana and BC at the carnival where the team and I went to have fun. I was lucky that they didn't give me a second look. It was clear that something big was going on or why else would the Justice League and Young Justice all be in my city. Starfire stirred slightly and tugged on the sleeve of my hoodies in her sleep. I ran my hand through her long red hair as I waited for the data to download. Hacking into the Bat computer wasn't considered he knew his father almost as well as Alfred did. Now in the Bat's computer I was able access to "Daddy's" new "toys" and all of his most important files. From the computer I was able to find a "short-cut" to the Justice League main frame. Scanning through a bunch of files a particular name stuck out. Blackfire. Starfire's sister had somehow made it onto the long list of criminals on the League data base. Still the huge list was restively small compared o the criminals all around the "world". And by world I mean every single galaxy and universe that existed.

"Nightwing" Starfire sleepy voice interrupted my concentration.

"What's up Sleep head," I replied shutting my laptop; I would work on it later.

"What are you doing at four in the morning?" she sounded worried.

"Nothing, just some research what woke you up?"

"You saying that word again" she replied.

"You mean Rahat?" I said looking down on her sleep face.

"Yeah" she said stretching out her arms.

"Hey do you want to go for an early breakfast?" I said leaning down for a kiss.

"Yes that would be nice," she replied accepting my kiss.

Jumping up from the bed I grabbed Stars hand and dragged her to the bathroom where the warm shower waited.

('.') Line break ('.')

The dinner was a small place we often went to for an early breakfast. The diner was at the edge of the city avoiding the busy noise of traffic. It was me and Stars place where we always went to escape the team. We were probably the youngest people that went there; the diner was usually filled by old couples that came here to escape the never sleeping city. It was quiet in the dinner old 60's music played in the back ground and the sizzling that came from the kitchen was things I welcomed they were normal sounds. They were not familiar but they were relaxing to me. Starfire gripped her coffee in her hands sipping slowly. Her eyes were somewhere lost outside captivated by whatever crossed her sight of view. I sighed relaxing my shoulder that had been injured by Cinderblock about a week ago. I began to spin the butter knife in my hand hoping the food would get here soon. Starfire seemed to want to keep it quiet and I respected that. It seemed as though she was trying to give me space but I did not want space from her. I'd rather have her in my arms were I could burry my head in the crook of her neck and forget these memories that haunted me. The waiter came finally refilling are coffee and placing our meals on the table. Starfire face brightened her stomach had been growling for the last ten minutes. And when a Tamaran was hungry their stomach would announce it very clearly. Starfire quickly dug in why I watched her quietly. Finally I turned my attention to the food in front of me.

"Bruce what are we going to do about this girl she causing a lot of trouble," said all but too familiar voice that mentioned a name that brought back a lot of old memories.

"I'm not sure Clark," said a voice that I really hoped didn't belong to a man that I missed but couldn't face.

"So Bruce Wayne finally has no idea what to do," yep this was defiantly the Clark I knew and probably sitting across from him was defiantly my father/mentor. I swore in Romanian under his breath causing Starfire to look at me weirdly. I pinched the bridge of my nose contemplating my options. I could pretend that I never saw him and continue on like nothing happened. Or I could grab Starfire by the arm and drag her out only stopping to throw a hundred on the table. Even though one and two seemed very appealing I felt as though I should chose number three. Number three was the hardest way out and I would have to shove my pride down my throat and shake off all my fear. Now that I fad decided on number three I h ad to decided whether to take Star with me or tell her to go on right ahead and that I would catch her later. If I made her go I would be alone to face my father. If I kept her with me I could squeeze her hand as I chocked out the words I needed to say. But if she went with me she would hear about her sister and how her "big sis" was a wanted Galactic criminal. Making it to the list in which the Justice League had to get involed. Taking a deep breath I plucked the napkin from my lap and got up. Star looked over to me curiously.

"Star are you done I was hoping to introduce you to someone," I said with a slight smile this was not going to be fun. It was time to face the big bad bat.

"Who?" Star asked taking the hand I had offered her.

"My father," yep this was not going to be fun. Starfire stared at me as though I had just said the world was ending. Hey maybe it was after all The Batman did not know how to handle the situation for once. I pulled Star to the table where my father and Clark sat arguing over what they should do. Reaching the table they looked up to meet my covered eyes. They looked at me with distance for interrupting there discussion.

"How can I help you two kids," said Clark always the kind Boy Scout. My father just glared at us displeased at us for taking up his precious time. His glare caused Starfire to cringe back in fear. I just stared back meeting his glare behind my glasses. I took a deep breath before speaking the one word that hadn't crossed my lips in the past four years.

"Good to see you too, Dad" I directed to the man that was glaring at us.

**There I updated I said to myself that I was going to update on Thursday but then the internet wasn't working so I couldn't. I'm happy how this chapter turned out. When I first wrote it, it was a lot different. You probably hate me for leaving you with a cliff hanger though ^^. Nightwing a little nicer and relaxed to Star than anyone else if you haven't noticed. **

**Yes Blackfire will be playing the villain in this story she will be a lot more evil and dangerous then how she was portrayed in the Teen Titans show. I hope you like this chapter and Nightwing is Bruce adopted son and like in the comics his parents are Romanian. So yeah please review!**

**('.') **


	3. Buried Memories

Bruce face changed from annoyance to shock, that now his son who had been AWALL for more than four years was now standing in front of him in a dinner. Yep this was going to be plane awkward reunion between father and son. At least he isn't giving me the silent "I'm mad at you and I'm not going to yell at you because this is scaring the shit out of you" glare yet. Then again I probably just jinxed myself. The grip tightened on my hand in a very painful way but I guess that's what I get for dating a Tamaran. I was definitely overwhelmed, heavy on the "over". Realization took over Clark face when he grasped who I was. His mouth hung open in surprise.

"How's it going Clark," I smiled at Clark.

"Richard?" asked my dad as though I wasn't really there.

"Richard?" asked Starfire curious to the unfamiliar name. Clark and my father looked over to star noticing her for the first time. They looked shocked to see her eyes were nothing but a light green (1.) and she had no pupils. I had just noticed that Star had taken off her glasses apparently she was comfortable around these two.

"My name," I whispered into Stars ears. The two older men seemed to notice that I had a pretty imitate relationship with the girl they thought it was strange.

"Father I would like to introduce you to Starfire my girlfriend. And yes before you ask she is an alien actually she is in fact the younger sister of the person you have been looking for." I told to a very shocked looking Clark and Bruce.

"How did you know…" said a very confused Clark.

"Oh sorry Dad I got bored and hacked into your computer and from there I hacked into the Justice League main frame. You see I got suspicious when I kept seeing a bunch of you guys in my city." A smile played across my lips when a small suspicious smile crossed my dad's face. Yep he knew I was playing with him and Clark. But Dad being dad would not take the teasing so he directed it towards me.

"I see you've grown up I mean you actually got a girlfriend. Everyone thought you'd never hit puberty but look at you!" he smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I direct my version of the "Bat glare" onto the person it was named after. The "Bat glare" never seemed to work on him only the puppy dog face ever seemed to work. Even though the Batman was a cold man with no emotions, Bruce was not. When the mask came off so did the cold personality with it. Under the cowl was my father the man that I knew and trusted more than anyone else. That was difference between me and my father he could still take off the mask which I no longer could. The mask had been permanently been "glued" on since the day I left. I could no longer be "Dick he was gone. I could still be "Richard" but he was just an act. And "Robin" was no longer my role to play it was now Tim's. It had been years since I had last seen my little brothers though I kept in touch with Jason because he needed it more then I needed to disappear completely. This was for the best anyways my team did not know me as Robin they only knew me as Nightwing. They did not know that I once was the protégé of the Dark Knight. When I had come to Star City I was no longer Robin I had adopted a new persona and that was my identity. (2.)

"Enough," I was getting tired of trying to be "Dick". The gentle smile was wiped off of my dad's face and was replaced my ever serious bats. And Clark went from relaxed to tense with one word.

"I know why you guys are here and I'm going to tell you guys to back down and let me handle this," yes I was blunt but I knew asking nicely would do nothing for me at least this way I could argue my way into making them leave.

"No," no was a few less words that I was expecting but the answer was the same.

"Why?" and it started.

"You don't know what you dealing with, she too dangerous for you to handle on her," here we go the father / almighty bat explanation. "I don't care how much information you gathered she wanted all over the universe! He slammed his fist onto the table to make his point. The old couples currently located in the dinner looked up from their coffee to see what all the commotion was. Their eyes quickly located where the noise came from and they openly stared. Bruce sighed rubbing his face and trying to ignore the prying stares.

"I know one thing and that's I know more about her and her powers then you do," I resorted.

"Oh really now," great he was using sarcasm on me now I hated when he did that it made me feel like an idiot. Like I was not up to his standards. "And how exactly do you know our target?"

"Let's just say if I talk about her now it's not going to be pretty."

"I don't care talk." Yep I was definitely not winning this conversation. Oh well might as well get it over with better now than latter.

"Star," I said turning my complete attention to her, "How do I say this….well your sister is here in Star city and she wanted intergalacticly and now the whole Justice League is here to take her in." well I was always blunt what with a hyperactive speedster and a "I don't play games" father I was destined to be blunt.

"WHAT!" Starfire screeched.

"Oww my ears but yeah your sister is here."

"I'm going to kill that… % $$% $%%" she said something in Tamaranian that I knew was definitely not a complement. (3.)

The next thing I knew Star was gone and my Dad and Clark were staring at me as if I had gone insane.

"What? You know I'm always blunt," I shrugged my shoulders ignoring their stares.

"You're dating a Tamaran?" my dad asked me.

"Yeah why I mean you're dating Diana and she an Amazon," yep definitely blunt, "And besides at least my girlfriend is actually able to have a relationship with men."

"Richard."

"Listen I got to go," I sighed it was time to go stop my girlfriend from killing a wanted criminal. Her sister. "Just do me on favor and stay out of this I know that you were asked to take care of this but you don't need to. I'll handle this."

And I left them sitting in the booth fuming and I knew this was not the last time I would be seeing them.

~Yeah it's another line break! ~

After about an hour of searching for Starfire I found her on a bench in a park with her head in her hands. I took a seat next to her and stretched my arms over the back of the bench. Tipping my head back I sighed this was going to be a long week after all it was only Sunday.

"Listen Star," I said startling her, yeah I still had my ninja skills down, she looked up with tears in her eyes, "Don't worry we will get her she won't cause you anymore problems from now on."

"I know we will get her Night it's just that I wish she would just stop all this!"

"I know what you mean."

"NO you don't I just want my sister back!"

"Trust me Star I went through something similar," my younger Brother Jason was crazy but not as crazy as Black fire. "Star you remember about a year ago when I disappeared for about two weeks."

"Yes but what does this have to do with anything?" she questioned the tears started to slowed and she looked calmer now.

"Well around when I was fourteen my younger brother was beaten to death," I took a deep breath this was always the hardest to talk about it was one of the reasons I left. (4.)

"Oh Night I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"It's fine anyways that wasn't what I wanted to tell you. When I disappeared for those two weeks I went back home you see one of the men responsible for his death felt guilty he said it was never his intention to let him die so he brought him back."

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire confused more than ever.

"How do I explain this…. Well you see he was a sort of a Sorcerer he had this lake that made him return to being young he thought it could bring someone back and it did. My younger brother was furious at our father for not killing the man that killed him. He thought that our father did not love him as much as he thought. So he caused havoc all around the city I was from. He killed people and took over the drug trafficking. Even though what he was doing was actually help the city become cleaner our father could not take someone killing off people. His second encounter with him he realized who it was. Conflicted he called me into help. It took about a week but we finally got him to come back. I spent the other week reconnecting with him and helping him. I still call him today but that one week where I had my brother back but not at the same time was extremely hard."

"I'm sorry for saying you did not understand I did not know this happened you never told me," she said with a slight look of hurt gleaming in her eyes.

"No it's my fault I never told you guys anything about my past I never opened up to you and for that I' am sorry but you must understand who I was in the past is no longer me so it's not like you don't know me. My past isn't the happiest actually it's pretty dark and I didn't want to plague you with my past. I also did not want pity I have too much pride unfortunately." I laughed softly trying to lighten up the mood. I closed my eyes and once again threw my head back. The next thing I knew Starfire had tackled me and had buried her head into my chest. I let out an "Umph" from the force of her tackle. I wrapped my arms around Star feeling the "Aster". (5.) This was definitely paradise we quickly drifted off to sleep on the park bench.

~YEP! Another ONE! ~

"BAYWATCH YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" a familiar scream woke me up from my peaceful nap, Starfire also stirred mumbling a complaint. The nick-name the girl was yelling was familiar but I just could not put my finger on it.

"Really Art I'm to blame for this!" oh god now I remember it was those two.

"YES! You're the one who let that Fucking bitch go!"

"WELL WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU HAD SOMEONE BUT THEN THEY used their freaky alien powers ON YOU," Wally had whispered half the conversation making sure the public did not hear the part about an alien. Cause then they would be in trouble especially if the Bats found out.

"Shut up Kid Idiot!" I screamed they were seriously giving me a massive headache, heavy on the mass. This seemed to shut both of them up because now all their attention was on me. Oh great. What's with my luck today! I mean am I introducing everyone from my past to Star today?

"What?" the two of them looked at me strangely after all I did change a lot. To them I was probably some weird stranger that insulted him as "Kid Flash".

"Who are you?" Artemis said directing her full blown glare to me.

"Oh I'm hurt that you guys don't remember me and after all the time we spent together Wally I'm heartbroken," I said sarcastically and this was scaring me. Batman and now Wally were bringing out "Dick" who I buried all those years ago. Memories were sprouting up like prairie dogs. Ok not the best simile but it works. "Well I'm just 'Welmed'" I could no longer be Nightwing when I was around them and that was a bad thing. The Identity I so desperately built up was now falling down in a matter of days.

"No way it can't be," Wally was not believing his eyes and I did not blame him.

"Yeah it's me," I answered pulling back my sunglasses to revile my cerulean eyes.

"Holy shit your hair!" yep this was Wally as soon as he finds out it's me he comments about my hair. "Dude how long is your hair what are you trying to look like a girl?" I faced face palmed myself as Artemis slapped him upside his head.

"Oww! Babe what was that for!" Wally whined.

"What do you think it was for you idiot!" she yelled, "We finally see him for the first time in years and you comment on his hair!" She then mumbled under her breath asking herself why she dated this idiot. What I was trained by the world greatest detective of course I could read lips.

"So where were you all these years?" asked Artemis.

**YEP! It is another cliff hanger! I am so sorry for not updating but finals came up then it was a lot of parties and me having no idea what to write. Yes I do not have this story planed out I have been planning out a book and a sequel I want to write over the summer. So yeah here is my update. The chapters will be getting longer each one that is my goal they might even get up to 10,000 if this story continues on that long. **

**Author notes:**

**1 Ok one is about Starfire eyes they are more like the comic version and by the way the style of animation in this story is Young Justice hence why it's under Young Justice. **

**2 Ok Tim and Jason are in this but they have a closer relationship as brothers then in the comics and shows.**

**3 I don't know any Tamaranian so it will be like that if she talks in Tamaranian.**

**4 Ok 4 is about Jason it follows The movie Under The Red Hood but it's a little different in the fact that Jason is back under Bruce's care and has somewhat gone back to the way he was before his death. But he is still slightly crazy and will have an obsession with guns in my story. So yeah Jason is Alive!**

**5 Dick is slowly going back to his old self so sorry if it's confusing he doesn't really notice but when he does he gets mad.**

**I'm sorry that Dick has weird mood swings it kind of just happened but I guess it works so sorry for the people who think it's weird.**

**I will hopefully be updating sooner since it is summer so yeah! And if anyone has ideas for Blackfire I mean as to what she going to do or did do that would be great and should I do different point of view or keep it as Dick's POV**

**Okay I'm done rambling please review!**

**ByBy**

** ~CSWolfsRain~**


	4. Puberty and Smiling

Wally mouth was a gap falling faster by the second. Artemis still staring at me reached up to close Wally's mouth. It was funny how well they fit together and they did not realize it. Yes they were going out but they probably haven't notice that they finish each other actions or correct them. From the looks of it they still fought regularly. I was not surprised it was definitely in their nature to fight with each other. They were both at a loss of words and looking very "Chalant" as I used to say.

"So you guys….How's it been?" I said trying to be nonchalant heavy on the "non".

"HOW'S IT BEEN! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER 5-6 YEARS!" I mean Wally freaked out a lot and that usually draw a crowd and I was still use to it but this crowed was a little big.

"Shut up Kid-Mouth you're drawing a crowd," hissed Artemis threateningly. This caused Wally to start rubbing head while looking at the crowd and apologizing. Artemis crossed her arms and huffed at Wally being an idiot. Things were still the same. Wally still acted like a dork/idiot in front of Artemis.

"Yeah basically is there something else I should say?" I asked scratching my head.

"I guess not," sighed Artemis sighed, "I guess you haven't changed much over the year besides finally hitting puberty." She gave me a smile that rivaled the Cheshire cat (1.) himself. I swore if one more person mention puberty (2.) and me in a sentence one more time I was going to spray them with Joker-gas and yes I actually have a bottle of it. What it was just laying around what was I supposed to do leave it and let some psychopath get a hold of it. Of course not. Ok the Bats' doesn't know but if he did then he would just take it away and where was the fun in that. Besides he has plenty of that stuff in the Bat cave. So yeah now it's in my utility belt.

"What is that some long running joke the league has on me or what?"

"Yeah pretty much I mean who ever thought you'd hit puberty," now it was Wally.

"Not cool dude not cool"

Wally just laughed while Artemis coughed trying to hold back a laugh. There had to be some bro code that Wally was seriously breaking right now.

"All he needs now is a girlfriend," chocked out Artemis who was trying to control her hysterics of laughing.

"You guys are jerks and I do too have a girlfriend," I mumbled a light tint of pink staining my cheeks.

"What was that?" they both had stopped their ridicules laughing fit and were now staring at me blankly.

"I have a girlfriend," I mumbled out.

"Sorry could you say that again," stupid Wally making me repeat myself.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled at the two idiots I called "family" (3.) as they snickered at my outburst. I had the random urge to let my eight year old self out to get back at them. When I was eight when ever my make shift family pissed (4.) me off I would get them back by pulling a humiliating prank on them. Though pranking was the past me. I was no longer Robin, the identity I threw away four years ago. (5.)

"Ok you didn'thave to yell it so the whole world could hear," Wally said pretending to try and get his hearing back.

"Oh really now!" taunted Wally, "where is this lovely girl you speak of?"

I was silent giving Wally the chance to taunt me more. I know I should have spoke up and grab Star by the arm and show Wally he was wrong. But I did not. The words were stuck in my throat. No that was a lie. The words were not stuck I held them there. I need this. I need the sense that I could go back to the days when everything was just simple. To the days where I didn't need to worry about being the leader, taking all the responsibility, and to be the one who joked and laugh. I wanted Wally to tease me no I need it. The old days where I was constantly teased and looked upon like a kid. The days where I so wished not to be looked down upon. To be treated like adult. I wished to be treated like a kid. To not be looked at for all the answers. To not have to be always serious because laughing was out of character. So yeah I let taunt me. Degraded me in every aspect I built because I enjoyed it. (6.)

"Or were you lying because you're know what eighteen and have still not gotten laid yet!"

"WALLY!" Artemis screamed waking Wally upside the head for his suggestion.

"Hey Rob, man are you okay…?" Wally asked his eyes looking at me wearingly (7.). His question caused his girlfriend to look at me too.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine," the smile that was now plastered on my face grew even wider.

"You're smiling even though I was making fun of you."

"Yeah Wally can be a really big jerk but you aren't thinking of getting back at him?" Arty asked timidly. "I mean you are smiling like that and that no necessarily good considering what It usually means."

"Oh Artemis I wasn't smiling because I had a good idea for revenge or anything. I was just glad to finally hear Wally annoying voice try to lighten the mood for once. I mean it's kind of been pretty strict and serious for me as of the past four years."

Yeah I was smiling like I hadn't had a care in the world, World!

**Um I know I have not updated in like FOREVER but I'm kind of at a block on this story so I thought I'd give you what I wrote a while back and a little just now I know its short don't yell at me. I know you are mad but I promise that I will continue this story. I will probably continue when Young Justice comes back on. IM SO SORRY! **

**Yeah I went there**

**Yes puberty will be used to torment Dick because I'm mean**

**Family thingy again it will be used like "puberty" because it dramatic! No its just important in the story**

**The make Shift Family consist of the Justice League and Wally and Roy**

**Anyone else getting tired of this of this drama shit because I am and I'm the one writing it! I do like my depressing/ suicidal fics!**

**I kind of went on a rampage there….Sorry…!**

**Is that right?**

**Oh and thank you Vesta Dragon, 07panda11, Reina Grayson, NoChores, luvthesea17, the strong silver flower, and Nightlover2. I love you all I'm so happy you reviewed and I always love to hear what people say. I kept forgetting to thank everyone even though I told myself every time I sat down to do this. So thank you and please don't hate me and thank you to all the people who faved and followed! XD**


End file.
